Bug Hunt
by Silver the Kid
Summary: TP. Link is determined to get all the golden Bugs for Agatha so he can power up his Magical armour to defeat Ganondorf, despite Midna's frustration. Short, one shot, fun story.


**A/n: So, I had beaten the game already, but I like to just run around, finishing all the things I neglected to do before hand because I as excited to move on to the next part of the story. This is basically based on me trying to find the last few bugs so I could get the really big wallet. It's just for fun, short and yea. Enjoy.**

**PS: I don't own the Legend of Zelda or anything Nintendo.**

* * *

"Careful…caaaaaarful…. NOW! AW DAMMIT!" Link had been struggling to catch the golden beetle. He was in the middle of a field in the Faron province. Midna shook her head as she watched from the shadows. Epona neighed as the bug flew past her face, and Link ran after it.

"This is totally useless, Link."

"NO, this is completely NECESSARY." Link grunted, crouching, readying himself to pounce. He lunged at the bug and it flew into the air. He quickly shot his hand out to catch it, but missed. "OH MY GOD!" He stomped his foot.

"Link, we kinda need to, I dunno… SAVE ZELDA."

"Midna, that crazy girl will give me 100 rupees for this freakin' bug. THAT'S why I've been spending today CATCHING these golden pests." Link normally wasn't so grumpy, but he'd been at this all day and was so close to having them all. He refused to give up. He could make some killer cash from this. Then he could power his magic armor and face Ganondorf!

"I know what you're thinking and you wanna hear what I think?"

"No-"

"You don't need that stupid magic armor."

"Well, I bought it, kay? I'm going to use it. Stupid Malo Mart- why didn't they SAY it ran on rupees? I spent ALL my rupees on getting it!"

"Is that what this is ALL about? Justifying your wasting of rupees?"

"No…well… A little." Link sighed, and leaned into Epona. "I lost the bug."

"Peh." Midna snorted.

"Shut up." Link heard the magical tingle of the golden bugs- and wow did that sound cheesy. "There she is… shhhhh….AHHA!!" He grinned when he saw the bug between his hands. "HAHAHAHAHA!!!! I AM ALL THAT IS MAN!" Link threw his head back and laughed in maniacal victory.

"Uh huh." Midna rolled her eyes. "Well there, bug-hunter, you still need 4 more."

"Aw, crap." Link looked in his journal where he kept track of where he caught the bugs. "Well I found one grasshopper in Hyrule field outside of Kakariko village… I guess that's where I'll have to find the second one…" He sighed. "The first one was hard enough to get."

FLASHBACK

"AH! Whoa! Wait! Here buggy! STOP TRYING TO RUN ME OVER!" Link dodged arrows and bulbin riders who were trying to flatten him with their bullbos. The grasshopper kept jumping away from him, trying to escape the danger.

END FLASHBACK

"But… this time I have a better strategy!" Link smiled, jumping onto Epona. They rode at top speed towards Kakariko, where he said quick hello's to everyone. When he got to the entrance of the field he stopped, and got off Epona.

"Link, this is stupid, you're better off fighting them on Epona." Midna sighed seeing the few Bulbin riders coming towards them. Link held his shield in front of him. They all stopped five feet away and shot arrows at him, which he just blocked.

"I was out of arrows." Link explained to Midna. "So I'll just take these ones their shooting at me, then kill them with them. Sweet huh?"

"Sure."

Link waited until they were getting their arrows and shot the archers quickly. Then he pulled out his sword and quickly dealt with the others. Three bullbos sat, without riders. Link smiled and jumped onto one.

"I commandeer this hog in the name of LINK! BWAHA!" Link kicked the sides of the Bullbo and it took off in a rage. Link struggled to hold on. The stupid animal started to slow down. "I don't think I like riding these things…" He jumped off, whistling to Epona to come to him. She ran over and trotted behind him and he led her around. "Keep an eye out for a bug." He instructed Midna. Midna ignored him completely. Something shiny caught his attention in the distance, and he hopped onto Epona, running towards it.

He jumped off Epona and grabbed the bug with little effort. He smiled Smugly at Midna who sprung from his shadow just to shake her head at him.

"WASTE OF MY LIFE." She snapped.

"Its ok, there should be another bug I need on the bridge here." He smiled. "We'll be done in no time." Link made short work of catching that bug too. Then it dawned on him. "My god… There's one bug I haven't even seen yet that I need to get! Crap!"

"You better have an idea where to start looking, because I'm not going to go ALL over Hyrule looking for this bug." Midna frowned.

"Lets see." Link perused through his journal. "Oh thank God…"

"What?"

"It WON'T be in the sacred grove."

"How do you know that?"

"Game Guide."

"I…see…?"

"The only place I haven't found a bug so far is- AW, the DESERT?! Shit." Link crossed his arms, sulking. "I hate the desert, and Epona can't get there."

"So, we warping or what?" Midna snapped.

"Uhg, FINE. I HATE THE DESERT!" Link was turned into a wolf, which was its usual painful transition. He closed his eyes and he and Midna traveled through the warp.

"We're here." She smiled. Link grumbled in a way only a canine can. "The sun's setting." She frowned. "But I guess that will make then easier to see, eh?' She sat on Link's back, and waited for him to go. Link looked around, and from where he stood he could actually see a bug in a trench. He barked, and ran towards it, tail wagging. He ran faster as a wolf. When he was closer he looked at Midna, signaling her to change him back.

"I like you better as a wolf." She sulked. Link shrugged.

He ran into the trench to grab the bug. He reached down, but the bug flew away. "Aw da-AAAAH!" Link fell backwards as something lunged out of the sand at him. "Shit, shit, shit!" Link ran around dodging the two Moldorms that kept lunging at him, while the dayfly he was after flew around doing he same.

"I love it when this happens." Midna chuckled, watching from the shadows. "This is more entertaining then watching your pathetic attempts at the star game."

"NOT HELPING!" Link hollered, as he ducked the small sand creatures. He swung his cap around like mad, hoping to catch the damn bug in it. Link was about to scoop the bug off the wall when an extremely large Moldorm leapt out and nearly took his arm. Link instinctively pulled his arms close to his body, with a scream. The bug flew away from him again. Link groaned, and ran after it, still doging the Moldorms. "DIN SAKES!" He cursed, as one of the wretched Moldorms nipped at his arm. Midna laughed at his misfortune. Finally he caught the bug in his cap, and made a run for the trench entrance. He panted as he stood out of dangers way. "I really hate the desert."

"Well don't get too comfy." Midna pointed.

"Man…" Link sighed, before running. The Moldorms ALSO decided to leave the trench and come after him. Outrunning them was almost impossible. He looked around desperately for something rock to stand on, that they couldn't leap up at him through. He found a rock ledge and jumped onto it. "They'll quit soon." Link sat down, taking a breath.

"OR you could kill them."

"OR I could just sit here."

"LINK."

"OK!" Link grumbled getting his claw shot and sword ready. He took them out easily now that they couldn't attack him. "Happy?"

"Look, there's a bug."

"Serious?" Link squinted to see out where she pointed. "MONEY!" He ran out as fast as he could. He scooped the bug up and smiled largely. "And now it's time to cash in on these lovely buggies! Agatha, here I come! Midna! Warp me to castle town!"

"Whatever. As long as we move the hell on, so we can save Zelda and restore everything to normal! You think I like being this pot bellied little imp?"

"Yes." Link answered honestly.

"This is why I do all the thinking." Midna muttered before warping them back to town. Link ran excitedly to Agatha's castle, passing Agatha's weird stalker, who peeked in through her window all day and night. Link smiled at him smugly.

"YOU AGAIN?! Listen, pal, I'll send you into next week if I see you here anymore!"

"You WON'T buddy, cuz I found ALL the bugs little miss Agatha wanted for her bug-ball! HAH! In your face, loser! I win!" Link opened the door leaving the boy confused, and pretty angry.

"OOOH! I smell golden bugs! You make me SOOO happy! Bringing me my bugs all the time! I will share all my happiness with you! Here, a NEW spectacular wallet, for high rollers! And I filled it, 1000 rupees!" She giggled. Link left, pleased to have all this money for his suit. Link started running for the castle when he made a devastating discovery.

"Hey… I don't have a very big quiver…I don't think 30 arrows is enough to beat Ganondorf!!" He stopped dead in his tracks, looking at the Star tent. Midna pulled her ears, and screamed in frustration.

"Link! If you dare set foot in that ten- LINK I HATE YOU!"

END


End file.
